


Dive to you

by COW27



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COW27/pseuds/COW27
Summary: 沒頭沒尾的EA短篇，大概是曾經想寫出來的長篇中的一段。後來就沒了。





	Dive to you

**Author's Note:**

> 八年前的文了……當時算是人生第一次開車啊……太害羞了！  
OOC的部分就請大家見諒吧OTZ  
work skin完全不會用……有哪位太太可以教教我嗎;;w;;

> 我的心是曠野的鳥，在你的眼睛裡找到了它的天空。

-

瞥見那抹白色身影墜下屋頂，Ezio的心臟險些停止。

下一刻他奪過士兵劈斬的長劍，旋身狠狠地刺入擋在面前的身體，將其當成盾牌，撞開其他士兵，雙手使力把屍體推往其他人，三步併成一步跑至屋簷，雙腿使力一蹬瓦片，飛躍入水。

Ezio早明白為什麼Altaïr幾乎不碰水。

他寧願花體力花時間多繞遠路也不肯搭船。他寧願淋浴也千百個不願進浴缸泡個舒適的熱水澡。他橫走河道上方的繩索特別謹慎小心。他看著汪洋的側臉緘默而蒼白。他是一隻懼水的白鷹。他怕水。

Ezio一把抓住Altaïr倉皇揮動的手臂，把逐漸下沉的他往自己拉靠過來，對方飛快地攀住他的身體，驚懼的抽氣聲在耳側急響。他從來沒見過這麼驚慌的Altaïr。還沒來得及訝異，一支箭隨著呼喊聲飛來，射偏了方向從身側擦過沒入水面。

Ezio抬眼瞧見簷上數位弓箭手皆拉弓準備射擊，果斷拔出Altaïr背鞘中的短刃，將破空而來的箭支接連截成兩段。然而左手環抱的Altaïr無法冷靜，捉著他的衣服掙扎急欲遠離海水，水底下的雙腿胡亂踢蹬，屢次擊中他的膝腿部。他必須緊緊攬住Altaïr的腰不讓他滑入水底，又得穩住身形不被拖下水，還必須集中注意力閃避箭矢與石頭的攻擊。

最終他被扯得傾斜體勢，一時不備，一支箭不偏不倚射中左臂。Ezio悶哼一聲。並非毫無體會過血肉被撕裂的痛感，但在Altaïr的掙動與肌肉必須持續施力的雙重因素下，疼痛更甚以往。他低聲咒罵幾句，雙腿急促蹬水游動，拖著Altaïr游到弓箭手的死角處。

好不容易藏到某處的水道橋墩下。Ezio的經驗告訴他士兵總是窮追不捨，這附近鐵定會被搜查一番，但他已經沒有氣力再拖著Altaïr游泳了。儘管爬上去殺光他們是輕而易舉，他不能確定有多少人，目前也無法得知是否有重甲兵。要躲過危機只能安安靜靜地當隻蜥蜴貼在渠壁上。這需要另一個男人的同心協力。

「噓，安靜……」

「放手！我不能……！快放開！」

顯然Altaïr已經聽不進他的聲音了。

他只好伸手捂住他的嘴。卻在瞬間被狠狠地肘擊腹部。又是一聲低咒，Ezio咬牙忍受胃部一陣翻攪痙攣。一股乾脆把對方敲暈的衝動都有了。遙遠微弱繁亂的腳步聲混雜在水浪與喘氣聲中。他明白士兵們正朝這裡趕來。但現在他的先祖卻無法冷靜。

Ezio看著對方驚恐的神情，驀然靈機一動。

「對不起了，可不要生我的氣啊。」

語畢，他深吸了一口氣，用唇堵住對面開闔不休的嘴。

同時右手攀抓渠壁石塊，使勁提拉，連帶著懷中的人，身體向下壓首埋入水底。

Altaïr不知是被他突如其來的侵犯嚇到，還是被迫潛進最害怕的水中而嚇傻了，繃緊身子動也不動，數秒後才開始翻騰。Ezio微微鬆開箍著對方腰部的左臂，左掌張指捉住Altaïr其一手腕再壓制到腰部。他瞇起眼睛想用眼神提示他鎮定。卻發現兜帽底下的那雙眼簾緊閉，眉頭皺得死緊。細小的氣泡受困在蜜色睫毛間。

Altaïr一手牢牢扯著Ezio的外衣不敢放開，另一手被箝制在腰側，背部緊貼河渠石壁，無處閃躲，而雙腳更是被對方用腿夾緊無法擺動。他以為對方要把自己活活淹死。心臟在胸腔內亂撞，耳畔都能聽到自己高鳴鼓噪的心跳聲，腹部氣體不斷從他的鼻腔逃脫，他瀕臨窒息。然而這時，與他人緊密相連的唇齒間卻有一股暖空氣緩緩傳入。

Ezio感受到Altaïr的指甲陷進自己的背部肌肉，他正使力，不知所措甚至驚嚇恐懼地困在自己懷裡。他心忖某天必須找機會教導他的先祖該如何在水中生存。

水面底下的世界異常寧靜，在黑夜中只有些許微弱光源能探進灰洋表層，除此之外漆黑一片。水溫冰冷駭人，彷彿危險凶狠的猛禽從四面八方壓迫著肢體，將他生吞活剝。Altaïr要繃緊全身肌肉，窒住氣息，才能抵擋液體入侵他的身體。他需要轉移注意力才能不令神智失控。但是當他四肢逐漸麻痺的情況下，除了將注意力集中在唇部之外沒有其他選擇。他發現只要自己快要不能呼吸就會有一點空氣傳進口中，時機恰好，甚至可以精準地算到應當換氣的時間。手上及雙腿的箝制在他冷靜下來停止掙扎時慢慢地放鬆了，相對的身體愈逼愈近，胸膛幾乎和他的相貼。

他不知怎地突然想張開雙眼，於是他這麼做了。

初次直接接觸海水的眼球刺痛，差點令他打消念頭，他快速地眨動眼簾試圖適應，隨之焦點凝固。

視界中只有一雙深色的眼眸，在極近的距離，一瞬也不瞬地注視他。在伸手不見五指的黑暗下，Ezio的深色眼瞳卻如此明亮。他沉靜地凝視，眸中沒有焦躁、不耐煩，只有溫吞柔和的安撫。

Altaïr怔了。待自己發現時，他已經鬆懈戒心。

水面的火光靠近又遠離，士兵們來回搜索。找不到人也不見痕跡，終於放棄。

Ezio轉動眼瞳終止這場安靜的互相注視，心中默數幾秒，右手放開石壁，推搡Altaïr的身體，兩人浮出水面。Altaïr立即大口呼吸新鮮空氣，並開始咳嗽。Ezio確定士兵已完全離開，拉著Altaïr游出橋墩的陰影，先把Altaïr托上渠沿，看著他動作俐落一刻也不願待在水裡似地爬上岸，自己再攀住渠壁。

浸了水的單側披風變得厚重，滑下臂膀，Ezio顧不得插在左臂上的箭桿承受披風的重量而輕微轉動箭頭使得傷口劇痛，先去關心那個一邊咳嗽一邊急喘，身體似乎微微顫抖的落水白鷹。

「嘿。你沒問題嗎？」

「咳……滾開！」

Altaïr口齒不清的低吼，揮開Ezio伸來打算幫他拍背緩氣的掌心。「嗚！」披風隨著體態下滑讓箭矢插得更深更歪斜，Ezio喉中滾出低鳴，Altaïr這時才注意到對方受傷。方才自己砸進水後徹底慌了神，過往的訓練中沒有水中應戰，當下他只覺得自己會溺死，更不可能眼觀四面保持警惕。不需細想就能明白，Ezio是為了保護他而中箭。

「哈。這就是你對救命恩人的道謝嗎？」

Altaïr本想表示歉意，但在Ezio這句嘲諷脫口而出後又沒了動作，扭過頭緩氣，盯著地面潮濕與乾燥的色彩差別直看，好像那是一幅奇異的畫作。

瞧對方甩頭不理會自己，Ezio微慍咬牙，覺得自己今天特別倒楣，費盡心思救了人卻不被領情。他忍住疼痛單手折斷箭柄，將箭桿隨意拋下渠道。拉下披風覆蓋被血染紅的襯袖。起身走到建築物的陰影後，張望街景確認身在何處。

「走吧，先躲起來要緊。」

他頭也不回地走出去。Altaïr沒有應聲，半晌起身跟隨。

路途兩側路人稀稀落落的，幾乎只有男人行於街道。沒有七彩炫目的煙火，也沒有悠揚演奏的即時樂曲，與狂歡節之夜相差甚遠，僅有海水潺潺，銀月明亮。夜中的Venice有種靜謐祥和的美感。因此這時出現在路道上，全身浸濕，面藏兜帽的兩個男人更顯怪異。

「不要給Leonardo添麻煩，今晚最好先在別的地方待著。」

Ezio輕聲道，不知是對Altaïr說話還是自言自語。後者也沒應聲。

街道前方走來一隊士兵，他們快手快腳閃進建築物之間的巷道，拐了好幾條彎，翻過一面圍牆，來到一片隱密的小空地。遍地生滿雜草。角落有間灰石砌成的小屋。Altaïr從Ezio背後晃出來，不動聲色地打量環境。

「這是我認識的傭兵朋友的屋子，平常是不怎麼使用的。你可以放心它很安全。」

Ezio推開門走進去。裡頭空間不小，但也並非大得舒適。幾根木製的樑柱，牆上有幾盞油燈，兩扇污髒玻璃的窗微微透進月光。空氣中瀰漫一股久未使用的氣味。一張單調的木桌，幾張木椅，一組木櫃，及一張靠在最深處的床舖。傢具不多，且模樣樸實，只求實用性。這在Altaïr眼裡異常親切。

Ezio伸手抹過桌面些許的灰塵，拉開木櫃抽屜翻找物品，隨意拋幾條乾淨的織布在桌上。點燃兩根蠟燭，室內升起微弱的暖光，但他沒打算點燃壁燈。在現下還是降低任何可能引起注意的風險比較妥當。Ezio一把抓起櫃上的鐵製皿器，走出屋外到牆邊的木桶盛雨水。

相較Ezio的忙碌，Altaïr靜靜地走進屋內，選了一個不會妨礙的角落便站著不動。

將裝滿清水的皿器放上桌，甩上門，Ezio一屁股砸在木椅上，呼出了一口氣。靜坐了幾秒才伸手把兜帽向後扯露出臉，卸下披風與腰帶，單手解開外衣的鈕扣。潮濕的衣袍及繁雜的樣式不好脫卸，但他駕輕就熟。將領口翻開直到露出傷處。折斷的箭桿僅剩二英吋的長度。箭頭應是無倒鉤的設計。他翻過手臂看了看新傷。中箭後時間沒有經過多久，方才泡在海水中，血肉並無黏合，還淌著鮮血。為了不讓外衣染血，解下前臂護甲及雙手袖刀，脫光上衣，再抽出腰帶上的小刀，火烤刃面消毒，以刀尖微微割開傷口，而後握住箭桿一口氣拔出箭頭。

血液爭先恐後從傷口湧出，所幸沒有傷及動脈。Ezio右手撈了些清水淋在傷處上方，清洗鮮血並查看傷口中有無殘存的鐵屑。裂口大概有一英吋深，開口並不大，儘管需要縫線現在也沒有器具。Ezio妥善處理傷口的清潔，用白布壓住傷處。

Altaïr將他的動作全程收入眼裡，在Ezio笨拙地以單手進行包紮時主動靠近，逕自拿過乾淨的布條，雙手並用在傷處上纏繞。

既然有人服務，他理當欣然接受。Ezio抬高手臂讓Altaïr更便於綑綁動作，坐在低處向上看對方藏在兜帽中的臉龐。火光在他的臉上留下飄忽不定的陰影，肅殺表情增添了些溫度。他垂著眼睫，專心地為他包紮，或者是無視Ezio毫不掩飾的注視更為恰當。

Ezio想這個男人方才靠著牆事不關己的孤傲冷淡，不明白怎會突然好心幫他。

「你自己不處理一下嗎？」

他隨口提及。Altaïr的動作未停，但綁結的速度稍微加快。

「何必緊張，我又不會吃了你。」

Altaïr瞇起眼瞪了瞪他。Ezio總是有心無意地說出輕佻的言語，好似把他的反應當樂趣。確定布結綁死不會鬆開，Altaïr退開身體回到他的小角落。

「你很擅長這個，是嗎。」

Ezio查看俐落整齊的包紮說道。

因為在Masyaf凡事要親自來，可沒有醫生那樣的人替你服務這麼方便。Altaïr心忖回應，沒有說出口。

突然Ezio開始脫皮靴。連長褲也褪了。Altaïr瞠眼看他，一時之間不知該如何反應。似乎察覺到從角落掃來的驚異眼神，Ezio隨手拿塊布繫在腰間，坦蕩地說道。

「難道你喜歡穿著濕衣服嗎？」

最後連襯褲也脫了。完全沒顧慮現場還有另外一個人。光著腳在屋內走，隨意地用另一塊乾布擦了擦半長的頭髮，直到半乾，再將濕透的衣物晾在椅背及床柱上。

Altaïr愣在原地感到強烈的不自在。正統的刺客白袍本來就為了行動方便而較於貼身，溼透的衣布更是毫無空隙地黏著肌膚，曾令他在躲藏的路上一度冷顫。此時進屋避寒暫時不受涼風所苦，他還是本能反感潮濕。他想馬上脫掉濕重的衣袍，讓身體回到乾燥的狀態。但當他意識到Ezio也在這裡，他就不敢輕舉妄動，只能靠在牆邊，動也不是不動也不是。

處理好衣物，Ezio掀開床罩，抖掉表層的塵粒。倒在床鋪上，掌心交握在腦後，兩腿相疊，姿勢舒適地遠望Altaïr。

「我連一件衣服都沒有了，你也沒什麼好尷尬的吧。」

這樣才尷尬。Altaïr抿抿唇，依然沒說出口。

「還是你希望我幫你？」

Ezio態度輕薄，頑皮地對他眨眼。

這句話聽起來十足令人誤會。他並沒有促狹的想法，只是眼看Altaïr明明怕水、厭惡潮濕，卻硬是死撐穿著濕淋淋的衣服縮在角落的模樣，使他不自禁出言調侃。

「閉嘴。」

果不其然Altaïr凶狠地瞪過來。他打趣想，如果視線具有攻擊力，自己早已經被千刀萬剮了。Ezio聳肩故作自討沒趣樣，轉頭看窗外的月景。他知道最終Altaïr會褪下衣服的，畢竟受傷的不是只有他一個人。

Altaïr不能理解怎會有人的個性如此輕浮浪蕩。偏偏這人是他與這個世界唯一的聯繫，除了忍受之外，別無他法。他動了動皮革手套中的手指，悶濕的感覺並不好受。確實，Ezio已經脫得一件不剩，既然他本人毫不介意，自己沒必要感到尷尬。他們都是男人。

Altaïr撫平心底深處莫名的疙瘩，離開牆邊走到桌側，抬眼瞧了下Ezio，這個角度看不見他的神情。

拉下兜帽，舉手撥開服貼著前額的潮濕短髮。鬆開前臂護套的皮帶，將久未拆卸的袖刃放置桌上，再脫下鞣皮手套。雙手忽然輕了起來，他頗不習慣地搓了搓手。反手解開環繞胸背的皮繩帶，從皮革刀鞘中抽出匕首，用沾了Ezio血漬的薄布仔細擦乾，輕輕平置桌面。

Ezio早已將目光移回Altaïr身上。他知道Altaïr十分愛護個人專屬的兵器，卻沒見過他如此寬緩的側臉。或許是他鮮少表露的柔和，或許是燭光搖曳造成的錯覺。方才緊繃著的冷峻好像假的一樣。他赫然發覺今日見過種種與往常相異的Altaïr。坦白說，這令他心情愉悅。

Altaïr熟稔地拆卸佩帶了數把小刀結構複雜的鞣皮腰封，鬆解鮮紅色的纏腰布。衣布摩擦發出的細微聲響在靜夜中格外清晰。褪下白色袍服後光裸著上半身，雙手解開褲頭的細帶，往下一拉。

在髖骨與肚臍之間有一條淌血的刀傷。傷口不深。

當時會滑下屋簷，就是為了閃避這個攻擊。儘管如此還是被割傷了。鐵製長槌，他的時代還沒有如此危險的武器。沉重而致命。每次交戰，都令輕型裝備的他感到稍微棘手。Altaïr朝燭火移了幾步，用指腹輕輕磨了磨傷痕邊緣，切口很整齊，大概有三英寸長。

Ezio不太明白他為什麼要這麼作。他的視線不自覺跟著他的指尖移動。Altaïr的身形比Ezio想像的還要再瘦一些，再健壯一點。他的腹肌結實，膚色較深，像蜂蜜一樣，很適合染上鮮血。那令他更添增了毀滅性的魅力。

雖然不像Leonardo富有藝術氣質及對肌理一番研究，他確實是懂得欣賞美的事物。

Altaïr臀部靠著桌沿脫他的皮靴，學Ezio拿塊布遮羞，彎腰褪長褲，隨意搭在腰間的布自然下滑，露出股線。

Ezio驀然連思緒都安靜了。

他感到口乾舌燥。總是能冒出一大串廢話的話癆腦袋裡，此刻沒有一個詞彙。

Altaïr擦乾身上的潮氣與血跡，包紮傷口時，動作停了下來，片刻轉眸看床上的人。兩雙視線撞在一起的瞬間，Ezio著實嚇了一跳。

年輕的先祖無聲地動了動嘴唇，彷彿說出一句話要花費許多力氣。

「……抱歉。」

害你受了傷，抱歉。

Altaïr的眼神遲疑卻誠懇，能感受到不常向人道歉的不安定。

看進那雙乾淨的眸子，Ezio心慌意亂。

「嗯，這沒什麼，你倒不如給我點謝禮還比較實際……」

語畢他差點咬斷自己的舌頭。

一如往常，Altaïr沒有回應。Ezio暗自咋舌。從來不知道自己不經過大腦的言語聽起來會這麼令人難堪。或者令自己難堪。他心裡明白這句話別有深意。想著Altaïr最好把它當成一般廢話，他收回肆無忌憚的目光，翻身拉上被褥，閉起眼希望自己能快快入眠。

Altaïr沉默地望著他好一陣子，回頭專注處理自己的事情。

夜半，Ezio猛地張開雙眼。感覺到有人靠近。他迅速挺起上半身往後看。Altaïr站在床側，伸直的手僵在空中不動，表情看上去沒料到Ezio會醒來。他鬆下警戒，以眼神表示疑惑。

「……我借條布就好。」

蠟燭已燃盡，蠟淚殘留桌面。或許已熄滅好一段時間了。屋內陷入昏暗，光源只剩透進玻璃而模糊不清的月輝。其中一扇窗在床邊的牆上，他從曖昧不明的光線中看見Altaïr伸手想拉垂在床邊的薄布。

來自終年炎熱乾旱地域的Altaïr始終不能習慣italia的天候。現時正值春季，Venice臨海氣候溫和，白日舒適宜人，但到了黑夜溫度驟降，加上空氣中極高的濕氣，體感溫度絕不比夜晚的Masyaf高上多少。平時就算穿著衣袍，Altaïr都會忍不住繃緊肌肉，更別論全身上下只圍著一條布的狀態，幾乎直打寒顫。

事實上他正是被冷醒的。本來坐在椅上背靠木櫃思考，不知不覺就睡著了。醒來後只想找件什麼披在身上，衣服還沒乾，床邊一條被抖落的薄被此時在眼裡特別誘惑。他想有總比沒有好，試圖靜靜地走過去不擾人，卻還是讓Ezio醒了。他不得不讚賞他的敏銳。

Altaïr拉起被子，上面有些灰塵，不甚在意的撢了撢。

「你也躺上來吧，Venezia的夜晚是很冷的。」

看這個男人冷得寒毛直立，單薄的一條棉布肯定不夠，Ezio不知不覺脫口而出，但見Altaïr面露遲疑，他也猶豫了。現在改口或收回話更顯得怪異。兩人凝視彼此陷入了沉默。Ezio再次趴下，往床裡挪一挪，擺明將選項丟給Altaïr自己決定。 時間一分一秒過去。在他認定Altaïr已經回到他的小角落縮著時，感覺到身後的床鋪塌陷。

這完全出乎他的意料之外。他忍不住側頭去看。

Altaïr背對他，把被子拉得很高，縮著臂膀，只有露出後腦杓短短的褐髮，和形狀明顯的後頸骨。床鋪不大，只能勉強擠下兩個男人側臥。Ezio感覺Altaïr低溫的背脊接觸到他的腰側，對方似乎也有察覺，依然沒有移開。接著他錯愕地發現自己竟然像個初次碰觸他人身體的小男孩似的心跳加快。

他尷尬地躺回去。轉眼間睡意全失了。

藉著小面積接觸的肉體，他能感受到身側人規律的呼吸。輕淺而平緩。他慢慢地靜下心來。

幾小時之前Altaïr摔下屋頂的景象猛然闖進腦海。白色的衣袍在空中翻飛。那像極了斷翼而墜落的白鷹。他在水中把他當成唯一浮木緊抱著他的觸感依舊清晰。如果他不在他身邊，那他會發生什麼？Ezio甚至不願假想。

「Altaïr。」

他出聲喚他，沒有回答。Ezio知道對方還沒睡著，於是自顧自說下去。

「你害怕嗎？」

他指的是意外落水。

「你應該告訴我你怕水的。」

「我不是怕水。」Altaïr出聲反駁：「我只是……不習慣。」微弱下降的尾音顯得底氣不足，悄悄曝露他的心情。Ezio忽然覺得這個男人不願承認自己恐懼的固執與嘴硬，可愛得要命。

不過要降低危險性就必須嚐試。他已經篤定要教會他在水中生存。

「你要學嗎？學著習慣水。這不難的。」他沒理會他。Ezio不死心地繼續問。「如果下次又發生了呢？如果下次我不在你身邊呢？」

這次他感覺到Altaïr微微動了動身體，好像要坐起身，但幾秒過去了還是沒有動作。

「我不會再讓它發生。」

Altaïr冷著聲回答，停頓了一會兒接著道。

「──況且，這根本沒有意義。」

即使沒有說明，Ezio也知道他語中透露的訊息。

沒有必要學游泳，因為Altaïr不可能一直待在這裡。他本不屬於此。他們之間相隔不止一片海洋，而是將近三百年的時空。終有一天他會回到他的Masyaf結束餘生，而他依舊在他的Venice暗中潛行。於是這一切都將失去意義。

內心深處湧動出來的失望與悲傷。彷彿胸口有個洞，正不斷地吹進冷風。

「Altaïr，為什麼你會在這裡呢。」

背後的人聞言輕嘆，好似這句話才是他想問的。

Ezio看著左手無名指上的刺客標誌烙印。所有的一切重新開始於此。當年他不過是個貴族人家的小痞子，在父親撐起的羽翼下無知成長。什麼時候殺人如麻。什麼時候生命僅剩復仇。什麼時候除了悲傷與憤怒外再也感受不到其他情緒。他在這條路上漫無目的地行走，卻已經堅毅決定陪葬這一輩子。

當他將心底最柔軟的地方落了鎖，有個人卻輕而易舉地闖進來。

「本來什麼都不想要了。既然得到就會失去。」

Ezio靜靜地說。嗓音異常低沉。好像喉間被人掐著不放，近乎窒息。

「我已經拋棄很多。」

「不想再嚐到失去的滋味。」

「但是你出現了，Altaïr。」

「你已經走進我的生命了。」

「所以我害怕。」

他驀地翻身去吻Altaïr突出的頸骨。對方立刻被電到似的全身一顫。他在他轉過身時一手捧住他的下頷，深深地吻住他驚訝而微張的嘴唇。

Altaïr驚呆了。腦中一片空白。他從來沒這麼被吻過。甚至他幾乎沒碰過其他人的唇。這和水中的觸感截然不同。空氣很冷，Ezio的唇卻很熱，他探進來放肆的舌尖更是燙得令他心生怯意。他抬手要推開他，卻被他握住指尖壓在床鋪上。下頷被緊緊地箝制著，他被迫張著嘴巴，讓別人能隨心所欲的攻城掠池。

趁著這遲疑的幾秒，Ezio已經壓城過來。他慢了半拍才發現對方用腿壓制他的下半身，肌膚赤裸裸地互相貼磨。他驚慌用另一隻手推拒Ezio的肩膀，掌心都顫抖了起來。

待他終於分開嘴唇，還沒學著如何在接吻中呼吸的Altaïr急喘著氣，瞠大的眼睛充滿驚愕。Ezio的眸子顏色很暗，深褐色的頭髮散了下來。

「我本來了無懼意，Altaïr，你不能讓我有所畏懼。」

而後又垂首深深地吻他。

他不知道與Altaïr相遇後，自己究竟是變得堅強，還是變得脆弱。

當Ezio曲起的膝蓋蹭到股間，Altaïr內心的警鐘大響。但他已經逃脫不開了。

Ezio就著雙唇相貼的狀態，放開Altaïr的下頷，手指貼著肌膚滑到他的胸前。光看Altaïr的反應他就知道，他的先祖還不能習慣和別人過於親暱的接觸，對於接吻更是不知如何招架，恰好Ezio最得心應手。他輕吮他的下唇，舌尖探入口中勾引，在他試圖用舌推拒他時，捲住而糾纏。Altaïr不會料到他的抵抗在Ezio眼中只是微不足道的掙扎。

右手撫過他掌心的厚繭，截斷的無名指，再插入指縫緊緊地握住掌心。左手來回輕撫結實的胸肌與線條優美的鎖骨，像在為他取暖似地輕柔，在身下人不自覺放鬆肌肉時，猛然捏住乳蒂。Altaïr全身顫了一下，唇齒間洩漏出驚喘。

Ezio心裡已滿滿的都是對他的憐愛。

「Altaïr，放鬆，你的身子冷透了，需要暖和。」

他又硬又冷像個冰塊一樣，現在極度需要溫暖身體。他貼著他的唇瓣低聲說，渾厚的嗓音聽得出笑意。Altaïr突然回過神，臉上一陣青一陣紅，發覺自己竟然任由這個男人壓在身下，還覺得他的碰觸很舒服。

「住手……放開我！」

Ezio握住Altaïr揮來的右拳，放在唇邊吻。

「別激動，把體力存著點，我還要教你怎麼快速地幫身體加溫呢。」

「你這……！」

Altaïr啞口無言，他所能想到的詞藻不足以形容這男人的行徑。

他張口含住他的手指，眼睛直直盯著他看。Altaïr似乎能在他的眼中讀出什麼。那是他陌生的，禁止被碰觸的東西。Ezio卻自然地攤在他面前，誘惑他接受原始的本能。當他理解後，感到無比羞恥，不敢對視，側過頭避開眼神。Ezio就低下頭親吻他的脖頸，啃咬他的喉結，舔拭他的耳廓，在他耳畔輕聲說話。

「別難為情，Altaïr，你比自己想像得更性感，你可以放得更開。」

Ezio放開Altaïr的右手，搓揉顏色淺淡的乳蒂。

無法阻止耳邊令人害臊的大膽情話鑽入他的意識，臉頰的溫度直直升高，渾身像被數萬隻螞蟻啃咬，忍不住微微扭動起來。他右手抓著Ezio的臂膀，不知是要推開還是迎合。

Ezio順著曲線從鎖骨舔舐到胸口，接著含住另一邊乳蒂。他先是用舌尖在乳暈上畫著圈，再用牙齒輕咬乳頭，故意發出吸吮的聲音。這令Altaïr羞恥到想掐死自己。他使勁推了Ezio一把。

「不……不准你用對女人的那招對我！」

「那好吧。」

好似一直在等這句話出口，Ezio笑了起來，鬆開他的左掌，右手探進Altaïr腰間已敞開的薄布，牢牢握住他的性器。Altaïr的身體劇烈一震，差點喊出聲來，他錯愕地瞪著Ezio，對方笑著湊過來吻了他的唇。

「不要用這麼可愛的眼神看我，我怕我會克制不住。」

「閉嘴……呃！？」

Altaïr在Ezio開始動起掌心時，急忙地夾起雙腿，左掌緊緊捉住他的手腕。

「放手！」

Ezio並不受阻撓，他懂得如何讓他舒服，就如他在妓院讓女人替他手淫一樣。男人天生是對慾望敏感且喜歡享受的動物，稍微給點好處，便會輕易地沉淪。就算是長年禁慾的刺客大導師也是如此。他吻住Altaïr的唇並伸進舌頭，在他的口腔內攪和，讓他連話都說不清楚。右手上下擺動了起來。

Altaïr心跳得極快，他感覺到不斷有閃電似的刺激聚集在下腹。身體一下子燥熱起來。

「該死……」

「我說過會教你的，只要你放心學。」

Altaïr的呼吸逐漸繁亂，思緒也亂成一團，他抬起手臂擋住臉，不想自己難掩慾情的表情被人看見。Ezio舉手將他的手臂拉開，撫順汗濕而柔軟的短髮，吻他緊閉的眼瞼。

「讓我看你的臉，Altaïr，我想看你意亂情迷的表情。」

「閉上……你的嘴……嗯……」

Altaïr的一條腿被Ezio的下半身壓著，另一邊的大腿也被他的手肘壓著無法曲起。腳板不斷踢蹬著床鋪。下半身動彈不得。他像隻被釘在沾板上任人宰割的獵物。這令他十分不安。而Ezio的手臂不容動搖的有力，他設法抗拒卻不起作用。

Ezio扯開Altaïr小腹下方的包紮，舔小巧的肚臍溝和周圍緊緻的肌理，當舌尖與下顎細碎的鬍渣滑過傷口附近神經敏感的紅腫肌膚時，對方的呼吸變得更加急促。給予痛覺神經些許刺激在此時是助長情慾的最佳利器。於是他用舌尖直接按壓尚未痊癒的切口，意料中嚐到了血味。Altaïr咬住牙強忍呻吟的衝動，溫軟潮濕的觸感交雜傷口的刺痛感，勃起被人把玩在手中，都是未曾體驗過的。

「喜歡這樣嗎？」

Altaïr微微睜開眼，從睫毛的隙縫中看他，眉頭擰在一起，看上去既舒服又痛苦。他沒有回答，難以啟齒，但誠實的身體已經給了答案。看到那副手足無措的神情，Ezio發覺自己的慾望從未間斷加深加熱。他想逼急他，想讓他嚐盡快感，想看他軟化自己順從地依偎在他的懷裡。他要緊緊地擁抱住他，埋進他的體內用力操他，然後傾盡所有柔情地吻他。

但他必須按耐住性子。Ezio舔了舔自己乾燥的嘴唇，稍微加快了手心的律動，指節在經過包皮帶時特別縮緊，用拇指按壓淌著淚液的鈴口。另一隻手握住他的陰囊搓揉。

「身子很快就熱了吧。喜歡嗎？用你誘人的聲音說出來…」

兩人身上的被子早已滑落到床腳，夜間微涼的空氣並沒有導致他們顫慄，兩人的身軀已經燙得即將冒出熱氣。Ezio扯掉Altaïr腰間毫無遮蔽效果的布塊，讓他的下體曝露在空氣中，也讓他看見自己的勃起是多麼高昂而明顯。Altaïr同時愕然地發現對方的硬挺正抵著他的大腿，並緩緩地前後磨蹭著。這是一副多淫糜的畫面。他深感無地自容，氣力全失，只能閉上眼睛。

然而視覺消失，其他感官更為明顯。

Ezio早知道Altaïr會抱著鴕鳥心態逃避。他的耐性和頑固無人能敵，他自然也有辦法逼瘋他。一反先前的緩慢，他握緊他的陰莖快速地套弄，低下頭去啃咬他的胸肌，滾燙的嘴唇摩娑著乳蒂，靈活的舌頭挑逗乳尖，氣息噴在他的軀體上。

「你好敏感。」

「嗯……」

Altaïr縮起四肢，再被身上的人攤開。他的身體根本沒體驗過這種情慾，曲起的雙腿開始微微顫抖，他失了言語只能急喘。本意阻止的手此時只是力不從心地抵著Ezio的肩頸，手指糾纏他的項鍊繩。分不出是拒絕還是迎合。如同他逐步瓦解的自我拘束。

Ezio明白自己攻無不克。Altaïr生澀如斯，絞盡腦汁也不會知道他要做什麼。

他換手握住他緊繃的勃起，把沾了淫液的食指與無名指塞進Altaïr的口中攪拌，他發出含糊不清地低吟，抬手將他的手拉開。Ezio湊得更近，用身體壓住Altaïr的下腹，將滿是唾液的手指移到他的身下，猛地插進洞口。

Altaïr幾乎跳起來，他下意識想把人踢開。但Ezio已經擠進他的雙腿間，順勢把他舉起的腳朝外側拉開。

「什……你做什麼！」

「別緊張，只是讓我們兩個人能一起舒服。」

Ezio又舔了舔唇，不知何時汗水已浸濕他耳側的髮。Altaïr的內壁緊緊夾著他的中指，才插入兩節指腹，因他繃緊了身體而無法再推進。內側的溫度和緊實使他亢奮。

「滾開！」

Altaïr再次抬腳，卻被他的胳膊夾著動不了。右手被Ezio箝制在床鋪上，當他掄起左手想揮拳時，Ezio用力地扭動了下洞裡的指頭。「嗯！？」他又震了一下，拳頭瞬間失去力量。刺入體內的異物感很鮮明，且企圖擴張抽動著，極度難受。這比被刀刃刺中還要令Altaïr感到疼痛驚懼。他又緊張的收縮了下肛口。

「Altaïr你應該好好學學床上的禮儀，這種時候粗魯，只會被更粗暴的對待。」

Ezio傾下身笑得很無賴。

「現在反悔已經來不及了。你不能只有自己舒服不管我吧？」

「是你自己要這麼做的……唔！」

他惡意的轉動手指。

「難道你不想繼續？你的身體可不是這麼表示的。」

Ezio說著左手重新握上Altaïr受了驚嚇而微軟的陰莖，從頂端緩慢搓動到根部，修長的手指還有餘裕撫摸他的鈴口，揪動陰囊周遭細薄的皮膚。所有的動作都細心而極具挑逗，Ezio完全能照顧到他敏感需要刺激的部位，沒多久便讓他再次勃起。Altaïr一下子跌了回去，難耐的扭動上半身，又忍不住夾緊臀部，這令甬道的開拓工作變得困難。

「放鬆，我不想弄傷你。」

Ezio親吻他的胸腹，難得起了耐心，低聲哄他。那語氣聽得Altaïr直皺眉頭，雙手扯住被單，攥得指尖生疼。

「那就拔出去……！」

「這怎麼成？我還要享受你裡面緊緻的感覺啊，一定妙不可言……」

「你……混蛋……」

他說著用唇堵上Altaïr想咒罵的嘴。他的先祖面紅耳赤，眼神倉皇，措手不及的模樣，所有的反應在他眼裡都是如此可愛。Ezio想盡自己所能讓他舒適，他不想這場性愛太過倉促而無意義，他要他淪陷在他的手上，表露那些隱藏至深近乎扼殺的熱情與渴望。

他伏下身體，張口含住飽滿的龜頭。他聽見Altaïr驚愕的抽氣聲，和差點溢出唇角的低吟。他進而將整根收入口中，並用舌面貼磨陰莖，上下擺動頭部吞吐。被口交的快感更勝先前的，Ezio溫熱的口腔內部密合地包裹著他，這幾乎讓Altaïr喘不過氣，陷入與理智拉扯的天人交戰。Ezio見他逐漸放鬆享受情慾，便開始轉動肉穴中的手指，舒服而鬆懈後有了更深入的空間，他用指尖輕刮直腸內膜，並緩慢地抽插起來。

Altaïr一度想合起腿，被牢固地撐著。手指揪著Ezio的髮絲，應是把他從他身上拉開，卻捨不得推開。Ezio舔拭跨部細緻的肌膚，吸吮突出的髖骨，留下一個個鮮豔的吻痕。他的手指被緊緊吸著，能清晰感受到內壁每一次的顫抖與收縮，這令他的色慾暴漲。他再塞入一根手指。

「嗯……唔！」

後庭被擴張的感覺雖難以適應，竟漸漸地有著詭異的舒適感。Altaïr感到下半身開始發麻，大腿的肌肉痙攣，陰莖上的血管一跳一跳的，悸動不已。Ezio明白這是性高潮的前兆。他鬆開Altaïr的勃起，只按摩敏感私處周圍的皮膚。他希望兩個人同時到達顛峰。

對方激烈的喘息和備受折磨又愉悅的神情極具破壞力與色情。Ezio不再從容。

「Altaïr……」

「不……不！」

刺激莫名中斷，無法高潮的痛苦令他發狂，但他說不出口。

Altaïr側首躲避Ezio找尋過來的吻，手臂擋在面前好像如此就能夠抵擋他的入侵。這個男人過於強勢不容拒絕，他的嘴唇滾燙而魅惑，他的指尖猶如帶有魔力，他想給他很多不曾體驗的感受，他不可遏止油然而生的恐懼。面對未知的恐懼與不安。他怕他就這麼葬身在他的手中，他怕在他懷中迷失自己。

他不能理解Ezio擁抱他的原因，他甚至不明白自己為什麼不狠狠推開這個男人，在那張游刃有餘的臉上痛快地揍一拳。

Ezio常笑，他的眼神卻有些悲傷。他看過夜中他一個人靜靜坐著的身影，多麼破碎。他忽然感到愧疚。他這輩子都在虧欠別人。除了償還他還能做什麼。

失去Ahda後，他曾以為自己被仇恨掏光了靈魂，只知道兵器的剛硬與殺戮的冰冷。Malik讓他明白情誼的堅定，讓他緩和了態度，削弱他的冰霜，懂得去尊重、包容他人。但他依然覺得少了什麼，心底很空，什麼都不能填滿。於是Ezio教會他人體的柔軟和感情的溫暖。他總是挑戰他的耐性邊緣。他喜歡勾肩搭背。他總是無視他強烈的抗議和殺意，攬著他訴說人體接觸的美妙。當他像隻刺蝟一樣攻擊別人也傷到自己，他就用柔軟的態度包容他。他冷清如水，他熱情如炬。他是他的反面。

他終於棄械投降。

Ezio親吻他的頸，舔過曝露出來的每一片肌膚。他感覺到額邊的血管都因一再隱忍而跳動，渾身發熱，慾望翻滾叫囂著要找到出口。他再也堅持不了。Ezio抽出手指，跪在床上，手臂穿過Altaïr的膕窩，扶住他的腰，輕輕把他的臀部托到大腿上。握著自己腫大的東西抵在反覆收縮的洞口。身下的人驚慌了起來，他用掌心撫平。

「Tesoro……」

他喃喃唸著此刻對他而言難以理解的語言，嗓音喑啞，氣息熾熱。他的臉摩娑著他的臉頰，吻著他汗水淋漓的前額，眉心與鼻樑。將瀕臨爆發的慾望推進他的體內。

「呃……！」

Altaïr不能自抑發出驚叫聲。肌肉撕扯的痛楚伴隨內臟被擠壓的不適感佔據了他的下半身。他的呼吸暫停，急急咬住手腕，強迫自己吞下所有痛吟。Ezio也沒好受，緊縮的內壁夾得他的陰莖生疼。推進的動作在龜頭沒入肉穴後便停滯不前。

Ezio垂著腦袋低喘幾下。拱起的背脊佈滿汗珠。

「你好緊……」

他忽然笑了起來。儘管疼痛，比方才的折磨好太多，脹痛感稍微紓解。俯身拉過Altaïr擋在兩人之中的手臂，手臂環著他的頭兩側，又親了親他糾結的眉間，鼻尖貼著他的說道。

「我太急了，我想盡快佔有你，和你合為一體，弄痛你是我的錯，請原諒我……但是寶貝，你把我夾得這麼緊，是擔心我跑掉嗎？嗯？希望我好好地疼愛你嗎？」

「閉……唔……」

Ezio前傾的動作讓Altaïr的雙膝幾乎貼到胸口，也讓他私處完全曝露出來，使他的碩大更能往深處擠進些。

「你要完全放鬆才能享受，別繃著身子，聽話，相信我，放鬆…」

誘導的口吻極其輕柔，像是對著倔強的孩子說話一樣。Ezio刻意輕輕晃動腰部，讓Altaïr的勃起貼在他的腹肌上磨蹭。他的掌心撫遍他的身軀，饒有技巧的按壓敏感的部位，幫助他鬆懈緊繃的神經。他伸舌鑽入Altaïr的耳窩，舔弄耳垂，同時朝耳內吹氣。

Altaïr氣息不穩，腦中嗡嗡作響，即將失去思考能力。Ezio淫靡的話語，火熱的氣息，挑逗的掌心與兩人相融相接之處在他的意識中不斷放大，擊潰他的尊嚴與羞恥心，不可置信自己讓這個男人予取予求，對於輕易接納男人的自己感到憤怒又挫敗，卻無法做出其他反應。此刻他整個人只能感受到他。

他逐漸習慣後庭被撐開的壓迫，並放鬆下來時，Ezio毫無預警把自己整根深深地直貫到底。

「嗯！」

Altaïr一瞬間被填滿，強烈的感受從他的尾椎直直竄上腦門，疼痛伴隨著一種舒暢的愉悅感，令他頭皮發麻。他吃了一驚，然後再度被一波快感奪去思緒。Ezio扶著他的腰迫不急待地抽送了幾下。

「你的裡面果然很舒服，又熱又緊……」

Ezio閉著眼發出舒適的歎息。italia男人天生知道如何享受，性慾是最快紓解壓力的方式，當他傾心於對方時，會致力讓對方舒服，他也知道做什麼可以與對方共享歡樂，沉浸於他們的性愛。他用膝蓋撐起上半身，一手托起Altaïr的腰桿，另一手壓著他的大腿張到極限，從高處往下貫穿他的肉穴，深入淺出，並凝視Altaïr的臉觀察神情變化。

臀部被高高抬起，可以清晰看見男人的陰莖被自己的肛口吞噬，他高昂的勃起隨著律動在腹部彈跳，這姿勢太過羞恥，Altaïr不敢直視，也不敢想像現在的他們是什麼模樣，他吃力地想推開Ezio，但幾次使勁的抽插都使他攥不起力量。只能緊緊扯著被單承受撞擊，咬住牙關，死命不讓聲音竄出嘴。

Ezio每次推進都試著微調姿勢，再慢慢退出，忍著不加快速度，細心而專注找尋敏感點。他的汗滴匯集下顎，滴落在身下人的腹部。這是多情又甜蜜的折磨。沒多久Altaïr不負期望的全身震顫了一下。他雙眼盈滿笑意，對上Altaïr驚疑不知所以的眸子。

「嗯？是這裡嗎？」

他對著位置挺了挺腰。

「哼嗯……」

前列腺被精準的戳了幾下，愉快感比方才的更為強勁，Altaïr禁不住刺激哼出了聲。看著Altaïr不知所措的生澀表情，Ezio感到慾望又脹了一圈，倏地提起他虛軟無力的腰開始猛烈的抽插，每一次都刻意撞擊他的敏感點。

Altaïr不能自制地顫抖起來，腳趾蜷縮，浪潮般襲來的快感逼得他繃緊了腹部與背肌，天羅地網似地捕獲他。他想叫他停下來，他無法承受這麼強大的感受，他的身體愈來愈奇怪，但一方面卻又不願他停下，對方每次插入都舒服的叫他不能自已，矛盾情緒在他體內形成漩渦，終於他連思考都放棄了。

Ezio再次拉開他的大腿向前推，身下的人抽了一口氣，他注意到Altaïr小腹上的傷口早已裂開，並滲出鮮血，他才後知後覺發現自己手臂上的傷也染紅了包紮。以往沒有一次的性愛能令他如此，太過亢奮都快失去理智。他為自己的粗魯低聲道歉，壓低了體勢，一手抱起Altaïr的大腿，另一手環住他的腰身，往側邊翻轉，兩人位置對調。

Altaïr趴伏在他身上，由於姿勢，他能完全吞入Ezio的勃起，兩人的氣息更加沉重而急促。

「太舒服了，Altaïr，你真是令我瘋狂……」

「混帳……」

Ezio的聲線低啞，嘴角的笑容顯得十分陶醉，樂在其中的表情令Altaïr又氣又羞，看起來恨不得一把掐死他。Ezio丟了幾個帶有安撫性質的響吻在他的臉頰，撐著Altaïr的腰讓他坐直身體。對方握住他的手腕，神色慌亂。他能清晰感受到腸壁的收縮。肯定頂到最深處了。他想著。反捉Altaïr的雙手，將他高溫的掌心牢牢地握在手中。

室內昏暗不明，Ezio眼中只有Altaïr清晰可辨。淋沐月光的精悍軀體上遍布歷經多年的傷疤，每一道痕跡都是他成為刺客大師的堅毅。不容動搖，也難以摧毀。汗濕的鎖骨，結實而美麗的腹筋，手腕蒼白的骨節，以及不知何時飽滿欲求的眼睛。也許他自己都不知道。這個遙不可及，對他們而言已成為傳奇的偉大刺客，竟是如此青澀而充滿誘惑。他擁抱過許多女人，卻沒有這副軀體這麼深刻。他堅不可摧的同時又脆弱不堪，他只想抱緊他，狠狠摧毀他的武裝，再用他所有的溫柔填滿他。

Ezio曲起膝蓋，開始向上頂刺。Altaïr被頂的無法坐直，只能藉著Ezio的雙手支撐身體。這個姿勢讓他們互相凝視彼此近在眼前的臉，Altaïr知道自己一覽無餘，現在模樣肯定一蹋糊塗，難堪至極，想用手擋住視線，但Ezio握緊他的掌心不給予機會。一次次被撞到最舒服的地方，他只能閉上眼咬著唇強忍快感，下半身酥麻，性器前端膨脹叫囂著要釋放，然後他發現自己多年乾澀的眼角竟微微潮濕。慾望被曝曬，他無處躲藏。

忽然Altaïr睜開眼睫，望進Ezio的眸底。他的眼眸濕潤明亮，令Ezio呼吸一停。

「你……說那些……只為了……這個？」

他的聲音繃得很緊，低沉沙啞，彷彿窒息前的低語。也許這是他今晚說過最長的一句話了。雖然語不成句，但Ezio明白意思，他吃了一驚，停止律動，支起上半身。Altaïr立刻移開視線，好像後悔剛才說的，想向後躲避。Ezio攬住他。

「我不想再看見類似的情況發生。你必須在我的保護下安然無恙。」

Ezio的手指撫過Altaïr腹上的傷，引起他的顫慄。

「Altaïr，也許你不會相信，這聽起來很愚蠢……我害怕我會失去你，這是真心的。」

「只有這一點，請你千萬不要懷疑。」

Ezio捧住Altaïr滾燙的臉龐吻他的唇，舔他唇角的傷痕。以往Altaïr不會在他面前表現出動搖，就算溺水後也努力自持。現下的他這麼柔軟，第一次主動敞開。他想安撫對方的不安，極盡溫柔與崇敬的吻他。Altaïr猶疑了許久，終於主動回應。對方單單將指尖放上他的脖頸就令Ezio欣慰不已，他的胸腔剎那灌滿愛意，死寂已久的心土在此刻甦醒。他要給他暴雨這樣多的親吻。他要讓他徹底明白。

Ezio拉起Altaïr的手臂繞到頸後，讓他環住自已的脖子。他們交換吐息，就像天生應該相融在一起。他架起Altaïr的腿又開始擺動腰，深深插入他的體內。手握住Altaïr的性器上下套弄。

迎著Altaïr甜蜜高亢的氣息，Ezio覺得理智與思緒都拋他而去。

「真該讓你明白自己有多吸引我……Altaïr……」

Altaïr的呼吸一下比一下急促，幾乎到了只吸氣卻很難呼出的程度。腹部內側燙得嚇人，好似他的生命熱源從此開始。那是一塊極為私密而未知的處女地，被挖掘，被侵入，然後被呵護。他對感情恐懼，恐懼讓人進入，心底卻又渴望能被緊緊地擁抱。而Ezio的擁抱竟讓他如此心安。他攀住他的肩膀，感覺自己如同沉溺水底，削短整齊的指甲幾乎能陷入對方的肌理。

Ezio的抽插變得凶狠急促，一次又一次把自己貫到最深處。老舊的床板禁不起折磨發出輕微的哀號，伴隨交媾聲在室內特別響亮。Altaïr下頷抵著Ezio的肩線，所有感官神經都集中在下半身，最後在Ezio的手中達到高潮。聽著耳側一聲毫無保留的低吟，包裹他的腸壁一陣緊縮，Ezio忍不住再抽送幾下，將精液全部射入Altaïr的體內。

高潮過後需要時間緩神，Ezio放下Altaïr的大腿，對方無力地掛在他身上，胸膛劇烈起伏，吹在頸邊的氣息仍是炙熱的。這麼真實。Ezio收緊懷抱，讓彼此的身體相貼不留一絲隙縫，感受懷中人的心跳，他輕輕在他汗濕的肩臂上印下一吻，闔上雙眼。

鳥鳴從很遠的地方傳來，微弱而模糊。但足以讓Ezio自夢中清醒。他翻過身子，眼神呆滯的環顧日光黯淡的室內，當視線落到身側空無一人的床鋪，他迅速的從床上跳起來。屋內只有他一個人。棉被掉了之後他看到自己全身光裸，急忙套上已乾的褲子和襯衣，再隨手拉了件外衣披在肩上，打開房門衝出去。Venice明媚的陽光瞬間擁抱他，他抬手遮住光線瞇起眼等待適應。

前庭沒有人。翠綠的草上淌著晨露，沾濕他的褲管。Ezio困惑的張望。這個城市對那個人而言是陌生的，他應該不會離他太遠。但室內桌上沒有他昨晚細心擦拭整理的刀具，表示他已裝備整齊。Ezio正打算翻過牆出去找人時，他看到映在對面房子牆壁的影子，立刻認出那是讓他著急尋找的人的剪影。

他轉過身抬頭看。Altaïr坐在附近瞭望台的屋頂上，面朝城市，伸長著手，一隻白鴿停在他的指尖。

Ezio手臂套入外衣的袖口，便開始沿著牆壁一層一層往上爬。一大早就做這種耗費體力的運動，手臂上的新傷還在隱隱作痛，差點讓他打消主意。但他現在想在他的身邊。Ezio抓著屋簷雙臂使力把自己托上去，那一刻屋頂上所有的鳥振翅飛離。Altaïr仰起頭看鴿子飛走。羽毛四落。他欣賞這景象幾秒，臉不紅氣不喘地走上前，逕自落坐在他旁邊，雙腿在空中微微擺盪。

Ezio側頭盯著Altaïr直看，道一聲早，對方沒有應聲，好像還是自己一個人坐在屋頂。他這時才稍微感到尷尬，慢慢地轉回頭。昨晚有點失去控制，他完全沉迷於兩人的性愛，但那好像是對方的第一次。Altaïr卻一句話也沒提起，若無其事的態度讓他開始懷疑記憶。難不成是夢？他這麼想，沒有問出口。他的雙手明明還記得Altaïr的肌膚熱度。

Ezio靜下心隨著Altaïr的視線望去。瞭望台屋頂的視野很寬闊，早晨的城市已甦醒，人聲喧鬧，更遠的是海平線，水光閃爍波瀾無盡，美景盡收眼底。這是Ezio熟悉的景色，此刻卻分外特別。多麼不可思議。他和傳奇的刺客坐在高塔的最頂上，整座Venice都在他們腳底下。Ezio想起Federico。風趣、善解人意又照顧弟妹的兄長。以前他是和兄長跑遍Florence的大街小巷，他們攀登上任何一處的高塔，一同享受至高無上的景致。Federico一定也會喜歡這座城市。他莞爾一笑，第一次回憶不帶失落感。

Ezio再次歪頭看看旁邊的人，一貫戴著兜帽，帽簷下的鼻樑高挺，薄唇輕抿，下頷的線條圓滑柔順，細小的淺色鬍渣沒有經過整理卻好看的性感。他倏然伸手去拉Altaïr的兜帽，對方瞥了他一眼。

「你應該和這美好的陽光直接接觸的。」

Ezio牽起坦率招人喜歡的笑容。

「……在你睡得不省人事的時候，我已經接觸過了。」

Altaïr回道，但沒有立刻拉開他的手，只轉開視線凝視城市。

無論如何就是要嘴碎他嘛。Ezio努了努嘴唇，碰了一鼻子灰。這時對方又開口。

「這裡和Masyaf相比太繁華……以前我從來沒有想像過，城市也可以這麼和平。」

Masyaf需要一個全新的，明智而不受誘惑的領導者。Altaïr雖然有領導眾兄弟的信心，卻不知道方向是否正確。他一方面心急想回到故土，一方面又想多看多吸收不一樣的城市。未來是這麼溫暖。兄弟間的招呼語也能成為真實。

他的眼神已經和當初到來Venice時的不一樣了。坦然而讚嘆，不再有驚慌與恐懼。Ezio注意到這細微的變化，誠心感到快樂，又笑開了嘴，他動起還搭著對方的手，拍了拍他的肩頭。

「你會習慣的，mio amico。」

停頓了一下他又補充。

「所以，要學游泳嗎？」

Altaïr沒有回答，只是轉過臉來看Ezio，唇角微微起伏。

Altaïr的頭髮很短，五官分明，白天與夜晚有差異，髮色與他的相比淡了許多，褐色的髮被日光照得色澤美麗。唇邊那抹笑容雖然不明顯，已經足夠讓看膩他成天面無表情的Ezio驚艷。注視那雙明亮的琥珀色眼眸，他發現自己無法移開視線。整個世界都靜了下來，只為了看他。

他驀地攬過對方的後頸，側首去啄他的嘴唇，卻被一巴掌搧開臉。他抹著臉頰看他，Altaïr已經將臉轉過去，嘴上氣急敗壞地咒罵著，耳根卻紅了起來，連忙重新拉起兜帽覆蓋住自己。Ezio胸口悸動不已，索性雙手扯住Altaïr的兜帽邊，硬是拉過他的頭面朝自己，整張臉闖進兜帽的陰影中，深切地吻他。

他早明白自己已跳入一場義無反顧的陷阱。

深陷其中無法自拔。

這場愛戀將死無葬身之地，而他願意為此輓歌。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 開頭的詩原句為：  
My heart, the bird of the wilderness, has found its sky in your eyes.  
─Rabindranath Tagore, The Gardener


End file.
